Pivoting or swinging connection between elements of mechanical linkage are widely used in machines. A pin fitted through tie rod eyes or bosses is an example of such a connection. To insure the free and easy movement of such connections, they must be provided with a lubricant such as grease between the relatively moving surfaces of the connection. The lubricant must be retained between the contacting surfaces of the connection to be effective in reducing friction and wear between the elements of the connection.